U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,145 to Selwitz et al. discloses the catalytic reaction of a branched olefin such as isobutylene, 2-methylpentene-2, 2-methylbutene-2 and 2,3-dimethyloctene-2 with a lower alkanol such as methanol to form a mixed ether such as methyl tert-butyl ether. The catalyst disclosed is silicotungstic acid.
There is a need for an efficient catalytic process to manufacture ethers from linear monoolefins, thereby augmenting the supply of high-octane blending stock for gasoline. The lower molecular weight ethers, such as methyl isopropyl ether, are in the gasoline boiling range and are known to have a high blending octane number. In addition, by-product propylene is usually available in a fuels refinery. The petrochemicals industry also produces linear olefin streams in the C.sub.3 to C.sub.15 molecular weight range, and the conversion of such streams or fractions thereof to ethers can provide products useful as solvents and as blending stocks for fuels.